<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>72.Painless by NatalieRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548506">72.Painless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan'>NatalieRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 whump drabble challenge Tumblr fics by Natalie Ryan [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 whump drabble challenge, Cuddling, Gen, Jack is kidnapped for leverage, Mac Whump, Mac is kidnapped for information, Peña as the Ghost, Platonic Bedsharing, Whump, just mentioned, painless, prompt number 72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt number 72 from the 100 whump drabble challenge on Tumblr. <br/>Prompted by nywcgirl. For Mac</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 whump drabble challenge Tumblr fics by Natalie Ryan [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>72.Painless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/gifts">NYWCgirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompted by nywcgirl. I never thought this fic will run away from me with one of the ideas i had ever since I watched 1x06 for the first time, so there's that. <br/>For reference in this AUish setting, Peña is the Ghost and it happens a little bit further in season 1. Fun fact about this idea: when I read WK 1x06 for the first time I and thistle actually discussed my idea. She thought I got to the part with Peña in the chapter, but I wasn't. Little did we know it was just the start of us having the same brain on oh so many things. <br/>Thanks thistle for the idea that Mac is told it would be painless for him by whoever took him, if Mac collaborates. <br/>Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Mac first noticed the car that was tailing him, he was several blocks away from Jack's place. They were supposed to have a movie night with the team, Jack already texted him to tell Mac that Riley was there with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Mac took three wrong turns and the car was still behind him, he officially got worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly he dialed Jack's number, but before the call connected, Mac was run off the road and blacked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Mac opened his eyes, he was in a dark room. He could smell mold and metal. Something was dripping in the corner, close to Mac's left. And Mac's hands and legs were tied to a chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have made a sound or given away that he was awake because someone approached him and pulled what looked like a hood from his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still daylight, now that he was able to see and noticed a lone window on his right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Mr. MacGyver.” a raspy voice sounded and when Mac took too long to speak up, he was slapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac could taste the blood on his lips, and blinked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be wondering how I know you. You see, we have someone that has double-crossed us both. And I want to get information on where he is hiding at the moment. To pay him a visit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac looked up in the guy's eyes. They were translucent almost, and the man was staring at him with a creepy grin on his face. Half his face was covered in what Mac could guess were chemical burns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who is that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Ghost.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac froze. He hadn't heard the name or thought about him since NYC and Jack stepping on that pressure plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you know his identity.” the man took a fistful of Mac's hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy pulled a butterfly pocket knife and once he wielded it in front of Mac's face, he placed it under Mac's jaw, pressing lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Decker. And I wasn't so lucky as your partner. It was me who almost got blown up in pieces in that barrack in Afghanistan. I was an EOD. Like you were. He set me up. And told me that he wanted to make you feel guilty for his death.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac's eyes filled with tears at the mention of his CO and mentor, Alfred Peña. One of the people that turned out to be nothing like Mac saw them. When Mac saw Al run like hell out of the van as Jack stepped on the pressure plate, it was as if his world was turned upside down. One of his closest friends picked money before honesty, and whatever Al's reasons were, Mac's heart shattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack spent so much time convincing him it was not his fault. And now if Decker was right, it meant that Peña planned the explosion. Riley already found that the video was pre filmed and mixed with the actual explosion, but the resolution was severely damaged so Riley couldn't find who the poor soul was that Peña sacrificed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac got his answer now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't want to hurt you.” Decker pocketed his knife, but he still held Mac's head at a weird angle. “But if you don't share what you know with me, and help me find that son of a bitch…” Decker left the threat hanging in the air.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I would sit still and do nothing if I knew where he was?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know. You tell me. We can make this as painless as possible. Or… I will have to hurt you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know anything. And even if I knew, I wouldn't be allowed to say. Those information are classified.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's what I feared. And that's why I have an incentive for you.” Decker grinned again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the room opened and someone was dragged inside and thrown on the floor. There was blood on the front of his shirt, and Mac knew it was Jack even before his partner turned to face him. Blood was pouring from his nose and he had an impressive shiner already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this? He has nothing to do with your plan. Please…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are pleading so nicely… I might just let you go after I'm done with my search.” Decker moved into Mac's line of vision, effectively blocking Jack from view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mac</span>
  </em>
  <span>… where shall we start?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*Several weeks later*</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac screamed as he bolted upright in his bed. His head collided with something hard, but soft and there was a muffled groan coming from above him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy there, tiger.” his partner was chuckling and Mac was brought to the now. They were at home. In his house. In his bed. Jack was holding him and Mac sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another nightmare?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phoenix TAC didn't get in time and Decker killed you while Peña was watching from the sidelines.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac could feel Jack subtly tighten his arms around him and burrowed his head further into Jack's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are alive, kiddo. We made it. I am here. And I won't let anything happen to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am scared. I didn't think of it like that before, but I am scared of Peña and what he does in his free time now. He is probably… planning things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am scared, too. But we haven’t picked up any movement from the Ghost in a while. I'm sure he is buying his time, laying low. If he wanted to cause more chaos, he was going to do it by now. Especially after…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac knew what Jack didn't say. They recovered the original video from the explosion in which Peña “died” and found what Decker said to be true. Mac didn't know what Peña's beef with him was, but whatever it was, he just made it more personal than ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm glad you are okay, Jack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too, kiddo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going to find him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tough to say that. But we are going to do our best. We are not giving up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't mention it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>